


First try

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesia, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: The first meeting between Thomas and Teresa. Spoilers for the fever code





	

He thought having another person to talk to in this place would have been a miracle. Seeing someone his age should have come as some sort of relief, knowing he wasn't the only one dealing with these people. But Teresa wasn't a relief or a miracle in any sense. If anything she annoyed Thomas to no end and he just wanted to do anything to leave the tiny room he was stuck in with her.

"You have to say something, Thomas. They'll punish you or something for not doing what they ask of you. If this is going to help them develop a cure, don't you want to help them?" Teresa almost begged. He eyes were wide, pleading for Thomas to do something. He simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. Teresa sighed heavily, looking around for something to help her. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an on only child and my parents are dead. I'm stuck here in this stupid place doing whatever they want me to do. I'm stuck constantly with needles so they can find a cure. Why should I care about a cure? Everyone I wanted to be cured is already dead!" Thomas finally cried out. He pounded his fists against the table between them and let out a stanhled, choking sob. "My parents are dead and I don't even have the one thing I should have been able to keep from them. They took me away from my home and stole my my name."

"There are plenty of names out there, Thomas. Whats the difference between one one you have now and the one you had then?" Teresa implored. She reached out and grabbed his hand between hers and gave a small squeeze. "Its just a name."

"But it was my name! What was so wrong with it that it needed to be changed! It was the only thing I had left and its gone forever!" Thomas pushed his chair away suddenly and grabbed the edges of the deak. With all the strength he could manage, he tipped it enough to send it crashing over sideways. "They can send me out to die in the world for all I care. I just want out of here." Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal the paychs Thomas had seen far to often. 

"This isn't nice now is it Thomas? I think this has been enough for one day, don't you think?" Dr. Levvit asked. Hr gave a fake smile before approaching Thomas with needle in hand. Before Thomas could react, the needle dug into his neck and the medicine emptied inside. "Don't worry about a thing, Thomas. We will try this again and you wont even remember what happened." Thomas felt the world close in and his vision face to black while Teresa simply watched from her seat above him.

"My name is Stephen."


End file.
